1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories, and more particularly, to firing pin spring retaining clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firing pin spring cups have been developed in the past.
However, in maritime settings, or when submerged or exposed to water, these spring cups often retain a spring on a firing pin, which can impede the movement of the firing pin if a channel is full of water and the firearm cannot be discharged.
Applicant is not aware of any firing pin spring cups that suggest the novel features of the present invention.